chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Marzipan Macadamias vs. Goulash United
Marzipan Macadamias vs. Goulash United was the last game of Field Tournament Style Up and Down On the Ground Manja Blanja Banja Flanja Ishka Bibble Babble Flabble Doma Roma Floma Boma Jingle Jangle Every Angle Bricka Bracka Flacka Stacka Two Ton Rerun Free for All Big Ball. It was the first, last, and only game of Field Tournament Style Up and Down On the Ground Manja Blanja Banja Flanja Ishka Bibble Babble Flabble Doma Roma Floma Boma Jingle Jangle Every Angle Bricka Bracka Flacka Stacka Two Ton Rerun Free for All Big Ball to be won. Marzipan's Municipal Stadium The game was held at Marzipan's Municipal Stadium. Marzipan Macadamias The Marzipan Macadamias represent Marzipan City in the game of Field Tournament Style Up and Down On the Ground Manja Blanja Banja Flanja Ishka Bibble Babble Flabble Doma Roma Floma Boma Jingle Jangle Every Angle Bricka Bracka Flacka Stacka Two Ton Rerun Free for All Big Ball. Uniforms and Gear The Marzipan Macadamia members wear red shirts with white stripes, red shorts and red shoes. Red masks cover the area around their eyes and they wear red bulb-shaped hats with an M on it. Each player weilds a large paddle, presumably to try stopping the ball, although one clip is shown where the ball was able to easily run over a player despite the fact that they were holding a paddle. Members of the Team Head Coach The first head coach of the Marzipan Macadamias was a duck with long hair and the same uniform as the players, only with a baseball cap rather than the bulb shaped hat. Mung Daal replaced him to ensure that the game wasn't ruined by Truffles, who had joined the opposing team. Light Blue Mustached Player This player appears to be human, has light blue skin and darker blue bushy hair and mustache. Green Pig This player is, as the title suggests, a pig with green skin. Green Duck A green duck with a teal bill. Yellow Dog A yellow dog with brown ears Light Yellow Bird A light yellow bird. At first he appears to be taller and rounder than other players, but is shown as being the same dimensions as the other players later in the episode. Goulash United "But, both teams look exactly alike." "What are you talking about? That one's red with white stripes, this one's white with red stripes." - Chowder and Mung, talking about the two teams Goulash United is another Field Tournament Style Up and Down On the Ground Manja Blanja Banja Flanja Ishka Bibble Babble Flabble Doma Roma Floma Boma Jingle Jangle Every Angle Bricka Bracka Flacka Stacka Two Ton Rerun Free for All Big Ball team, whose players look exactly like the Macadamias, except they are white with red stripes, the players' skintones are different (The dog is purple, the bird is blue, the duck is brown, the pig is purple with a pink snout, and the mustached man appears to be the same colors), and their hats have a G on them. Result It was a victory for Goulash United. Impact on Future Games Because nobody is supposed to win the game, Goulash United's victory ruined the sport. The stadium was thrown into a giant trash can. Category:A to Z